Five Nights With Maddness
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Piper, a 13 year old girl, has a birthday, but her scientist parents forgot and they make it up to her by taking her to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a year later. There Piper meets someone from her class that she saw a year ago. When she goes home, her dad said it's okay to steal and Piper goes back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to steal there. By the Pied Piper's Assistant and Bonnie-kun.


**This story was written By The Pied Piper's assassinate and Bonnie-kun. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Once there was a girl named Piper, who was about 11 years old. Her parents were scientists and she lived in California. She always felt like she was ignored my her parents, but she always had her friend on FanFiction Foxy-senpai, or at least that was his username. Piper had black hair and beautiful, brown skin. She mostly wore a sweater with a blue cat and yoga pants. She was always alone and she always watched Ouran High School Host Club, her favorite TV show.

One day it was her 12th birthday. She waited for all the presents and parties, but nothing appeared to be for her birthday. She waited all day in the living room hoping that her parents would finish their work and come back home to celebrate. The minutes turned into hours and hours turned into the day ending. Piper felt so depressed. She went to her room, hoping that her parents pulled a prank or something. She still waited in her small room, but there was nothing. Was she forgotten? Was she ignored? She felt that all the things that she thought to herself to be true. She laid there, closed her eyes and held in her tears.

 **The next day.**

Piper woke up from her sleep and she got ready for a long day of school. She went to school and saw someone new there in her class room filled with 11-13 year old's. He looked a little depressed as well. He wore a yellow Pikachu jacket and a white shirt that said "I *heart* Si", and shorts with black ten-a-shoses. He also had tan skin and his hair was cut to make it look Japanese. He also had hipster glasses. He sat there drawing people with animal ears. Piper wanted to see who he was, but she was kinda shy and she could tell that the boy was shy too, more shy then herself. The boy looked around the room and noticed a sign that said "Come see the musical music man". He looked away and went back to drawing.

 **Hours later.**

School was done. No one walked home, they walked to the school theater where a play was going on. Piper was the first person in the theater. The kids either sat down in the chairs or went back stage. Even more people came to the play. Grown ups, parents, teenagers. You name them, they were there. After everyone found a seat, the play started.

 **Hours later;  
**

The play was finished. Everyone went home. Piper looked around for her parents, but she didn't see them. She walked home alone. When she got home, she just ran up to her room and cried on her bed all night. And the day repeated itself, just without the play. It repeated for weeks, which turned into months, which turned into almost a year. Piper's birthday was coming. It was the day before her birthday. She was about to got to school until...

"Piper, sweetheart," said Piper's mom grabbing her shoulder, "you know what tomorrow is, right?"

"My birthday," Piper said.

"Are you excited?" Piper's mom asked again.

"No," Piper said, "It's not like it's going to be fun. I'm just going to turn 13 and then that's all. It's gonna be like last year."

"What did we do last year?" Piper's mom asked herself.

"Nothing," Piper answered for her.

"Oh, my," Piper's mom hugged Piper, "Piper, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry your father and I forgot. You know what? Skip school today. They just reopened a new pizza place. We can go there. It was me and your father's favorite when we were kids."

"Really?" Piper asked as her eyes sparkled, "What's it called?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Piper's mom said, "Frank, get your coat. We're going to Freddy's again."

"Okay," Piper's dad walked into the room, "I hope your ready for Freddy."

The family laughed and then stopped. They left the house and they drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When they got there, they went inside and they saw the four very famous walking animal robot things, Freddy 'N' Friends. Piper looked around and saw Chika the Chicken handing out cupcakes, Bonnie Bunny playing his guitar, Foxy making the kids feel like pirates and Freddy handing families their pizzas. Piper smiled even brighter. She then saw the boy from school sitting alone playing Minecraft on his tablet and his family playing around. Piper wondered why the boy wasn't playing around with his family. He kept her headphones on and listened to music while playing Minecraft.

"Welcome, kiddo," said a robotic voice that was high, but it was clearly a boy, "Are you ready to rock out and have some fun?"

Piper looked in front of her and saw Bonnie Bunny with his red guitar.

"I'm Bonnie Bunny," Bonnie said, "but most kids call me Bon-Bon these days. Is it you're birthday today? Well lucky you. We have Freddy's cheesy pizza and Chika's yummy cupcake to keep you happy. Let's hop to it."

"Thank you, Bonnie," Piper said acting polite, "I'm happy to be here with you and you're friends."

"Whoa," Bonnie said, "No one ever says me and my friends. They always say Freddy and friends. I think your new here."

"I am," Piper said, "I've never been here."

"Well," Bonnie said, "we're going to make this the best day ever for you."

"Thank you, Bonnie," Piper said, "but it would be 'my friends and I'."

"Anyway," Bonnie said, "enjoy and tell us if you need anything."

Bonnie walked away and left Piper with her family. Piper looked over at the boy from earlier and walked to him.

"Hey," Piper said to the boy, "your in my class, right?"

The boy looked up with a blank face. He took his headphones off and placed then around his neck.

"I'm Piper," Piper said reaching out her hand to him, "Piper Pied."

The boy still stayed silent, but he shook her hand.

"What's you're name?" Piper said.

"Bonnie Bunni," the boy said.

"Isn't that the name of the bunny here?" Piper said.

"No," Bonnie said, "That Bunny's name is spelled with a Y . This Bunni's name is spelled with a I. Blame my mom. She thought I would get more friends then my brother Freddy."

"Well, Bonnie 'Bunni'," Piper said, "it's nice to meet you. So, what are you doing here? Why aren't you playing around?"

"I'm not a big fan of screaming and cake," Bonnie said as he still was listening to music, "I've been home-school my whole life, so I don't really get outside where it's loud that much."

"I can tell," Piper said, "You look really shy. By the way, why were you the only one not at the musical music man?"

"I had homework and stuff," Bonnie said.

"Well," Piper said, "I think you should come next time. We're doin-."

"Bonnie," said a man in a suit coming out of a room with no kids, "come in here."

"I gotta go, Piper," Bonnie said standing up from his chair and putting all his gadgets in a bag with a pokeball on it with Pikachu, "Bye. It was fun talking with you."

Bonnie walked away and left Piper alone. Piper soon began to get bored and walked back to her parents, who were ordering their family pizza. The family got their pizza and their cupcakes and they enjoy their day.

 **A hour later.**

Piper's finally was done with their family fun time. The building was about to be locked and closed, but Piper noticed that Bonnie was left in the room where Freddy and Friends were. He was doing the same thing he was doing earlier. She started walking to him, but suddenly, the lights went out. She faced the door and walked to it. the doors were locked. She couldn't leave. She didn't know what to do. She then thought to herself. _Maybe I should go tell... wait, I wonder if there's any cash in this place._ She walked to the front counter. She saw a cash register. She knew their was bound to be some money there and maybe even better. She opened it and saw lots of money. She quickly grabbed as much as she could and stuffed it in her pocket. She was going to grab more until... *bang* She got hit with a nightstick.

"Not so fast, Piper," said a voice Piper heard as she fell to the ground and her head vibrated.

"Bonnie?" said Piper as she got knocked out.

"Sorry, Piper," Bonnie said, "but I work here. Now, where are Freddy and friends? Weird that they didn't move yet."

Bonnie grabbed Piper under her arms and dragged her to a corner. He grabbed a hair tie from her hair and made her wrist come together. He smiled and stood up and looked back only to see a purple bunny walking to him. He felt around his waste and felt nothing but... air? His smile then turned into a worried face because nightstick was gone. He looked around him and saw it in Piper's hands. He looked at her face and saw her eyes open.

"Nice try, Bonnie," Piper said standing up, "but I don't get knocked out easily."

Piper grabbed Bonnie wrist and stared running making. Bonnie was slower then Piper, so he was almost tripping most of the way. Finally they made it to the security office. They closed the doors and sat down on the ground panting.

"Piper," Bonnie said, "why are you here?"

"I got locked in," Piper said being honest.

"Well," Bonnie said, "it's not okay if you steal. You should always be nice and kind and maybe give all of that money back... or split it with me. I could always use a little extra cash in my hands."

"Bonnie," Piper said, "I know your only 12 and I know your a big boy, but do you work here alone? And why did Bonnie the Bunny move? I thought he was meant to be still at night."

"1;" Bonnie said, "I don't work alone here and 2; Freddy and friends never really got a nighttime program. They were meant to party and when it's dark and quiet they think their all in the wrong room. So they look for the people, but they think that the people at night look like a endo-skelaton without it's costume on. Then if you let them get to close to you, they try to stuff you inside of one of the spare costumes and the only way they could do that is by killing you. No biggy. Pizza?"

Bonnie then held out a box of pizza and opened it for Piper.

"Sure," Piper said grabbing a piece, "thank you. I have one more question though. Where's you're partner?"

"You mean my dad?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Piper said.

Bonnie's face then became from normal to sad. He closed the pizza box and set it down.

"He didn't make it," Bonnie said, "That stupid bear got him and now his soul is suffering."

"How is it suffering?" Piper said.

"Well," Bonnie said, "that way I see is that his soul still lives on and it wanders around this place with Freddy. So, when he's forced to do that, he's suffering."

Suddenly, all the lights turned off and the doors opened. *a song from a music box plays*. The two saw a light coming from the left door. They stood up to see what it was. It was Freddy. The song continued for a minute. Then stopped. All the lights were gone. Bonnie knew what would happen and he grabbed Piper and held her face to his chest. He hugged with all his might. Suddenly a scream was hear, but it didn't last as long as the other screams Bonnie had heard before. The clock then stroke 6:00AM. Piper was okay, but Bonnie was still scared. He whimpered and barred his face into Piper's black hair. Piper could feel him shake in fear. She didn't know why he was scared.

"Bonnie," Piper said, "are you scared that their still coming?"

"No," Bonnie said with a broken voice, "it's not that. Please don't make fun of me for this, but... I'm scared of... of the... the dark."

Piper's eyes widened. She held on to him tighter. He pet his back and made him feel less scared when she did.

"Bonnie," Piper said letting go of him, "I'll help you. Just close you're eyes as tight as you can and let me guide you out of here, okay?"

"I can't," Bonnie said falling to the ground and hugging his knees, "I'm so scared."

Piper grabbed the hood of his Pikachu jacket and puled him up. He covered his face with his hands. He felt Piper's touch and he hugged her tight. She let him hug her, but she turned around to face in front of her while he was still holding onto her. She started to walked forward and Bonnie let go of her. Piper grabbed onto his hand and guided him threw the darkness of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They finally made it to the door and they got outside and locked the door behind then. Piper let go of the whimpering boy's hand and faced him. She saw tears run down his tan face.

"Bonnie," Piper said, "your outside now. you can open you're eyes."

Bonnie looked up and saw Piper smiling. She wiped away his tears and smiled back.

"Thank you, Piper-senpai," Bonnie said, "I really appreciate it."

"'Senpai'?" Piper said, "Why did you call me that?"

"Your kinda like my senpai now," Bonnie said, "Is that wrong?"

"Nope," Piper said, "I've always wanted to be someone's senpai anyway. Bonnie, since you're dad is... you know, where do you sleep? Do you just sleep alone now?"

"Nope," Bonnie said, "I live with my mom now. Hey, do you wanna come meet her? You can spend the night there if you want."

"I'd love to come meet you're mom and I'll also sleep there too," Piper said.

"YAY!" Bonnie said becoming a perky little Pokemon (cause he has a Pikachu jacket), "Let's go."

Bonnie and Piper walked to the apartments. They went to room 35 and walked in.

"Mom," Bonnie said closing the door behind Piper, "I'm home and I brought a friend."

"Coming," said 4 happy voices.

Four girls then ran down stairs. Two had bright blond hair and two had dark brown hair.

"Piper," Bonnie said, "these are my sisters. Rosy, Ronnie, Readie and Rino (Ree-No). They are all older then me, if that's what your wondering."

"Hi," the girls said.

"Guys," Bonnie said, "you do know I said 'mom', right?"

"Moms gone," Ronnie said, "so we're in charge. First, where's dad?"

"He didn't make it," Bonnie said becoming sad again, "Freddy and friends got him."

"Aww," the girls said, "Not daddy-kun."

"Anyway," Bonnie said shaking his head, "I'm gonna go hang out in my room with Piper here."

"YAY~!" the girls screamed, "HE'S BROUGHT A GIRL!"

"Uh-oh," Bonnie said, "Piper, prepare yourself."

"Piper, was it?" Rino said, "So, how long have you known Bonnie-kun?"

"Who?" Piper said.

"That's what they call me," Bonnie said.

"Well," Piper said, "I know him from school, but toda-."

"Called it," Readie said, "So, has he ever shown you picture of him as a baby?"

"No?" Piper said holding in her laugh.

"Well," Rosy said, "today is you're lucky day. We'll show you know."

Rosy quickly grabbed her phone and started sliding her finger across it. She then showed Piper a picture of Bonnie as a baby in a bunny suit.

"No No," Piper said, "You don't have to-... Aww. Bonnie, you look so cute. I told you were Bonnie 'Bunny'."

"I don't think I look that cute though," Bonnie said blushing.

"And here's one when he got scared of a ladybug," Rosy said showing Piper another picture.

"Aww," Piper said, "Your adorable, Bonnie. I could just eat you up. Your so cute. I just wanna hug and kiss you."

"Guys," Bonnie said blushing even brighter, "stop showing her pictures of me."

"We'll pay you 20 bucks from each of us," Rosy said showing Piper one of him dressed as a girl.

"Deal," Bonnie said walking away and sitting on the couch, "just don't show her the you-know-what's. She's only 13."

"Fine," Rosy said showing Piper another one and another and another and another, "But what if we make it go up to 30?"

"No," Bonnie said.

"Okay," Piper said laughing at Bonnie very bright blushing, "Girls, you don't have to show me anymore. I already saw everything I needed to see. Anyway, I think I'm just going to hang out with Bonnie now, okay?"

"Okay," the girls said running up stair giggling.

"Sorry about my sisters," Bonnie said, "They just think that whenever I bring someone over to hang out, they think that we're a together. Even if it's a guy. Those girls are weird."

"It's okay," Piper said still giggling, "I think you were so cute though."

Bonnie blushed even brighter. He hid his face with his hand and he looked away.

"Okay," Piper said, "I'll talk about something else."

"Thank you," Bonnie said looking back at her and moving his hand, "So, you wanna go hang out up stairs in my room?"

"Sure," Piper said.

The two walked up stairs into a room. When they walked in, Piper saw nothing but Minecraft posters, Olaf (from Frozen) posters and Pikachu posters. He even had a wall sticker that made it look like Steve (the main person from Minecraft) was mining into the wall. She also saw that his bed had Olaf bedding and Pikachu and Minecraft pillows.

"This is you're room?" Piper said thinking that the room was a little girly.

"Yep," Bonnie said knowing what she was thinking, "This is my 'girly' room. Don't judge. I love Olaf, Minecraft and Pikachu. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know," Piper said, "but I was expecting something evil, dark and scary, but I see... cuteness."

Piper yawned and fell on top of Bonnie. Bonnie fell and Piper was still on top of him. Bonnie blushed. She wanted to push her off, but he didn't want to wake her. They were so close, they could nearly kiss. Bonnie yawned too. He fell asleep with Piper on top of him. The two slept silently that night.

"I told you," Rino said as she took pictures with her sisters.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter. Keep an a eye out for the next chapter. I wonder what will happen**

 **Please check out Bonnie-kun and The Pied Piper's Assistant.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
